


Emergency Meeting!

by Lylah_Writes



Series: How Do You Do, Fellow Crewmates? 👀🔪 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some bad language, among us fic, no ghosts, the gang plays among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes
Summary: They play among us (again)The countdown began and Nick's screen changed showing that he and Reggie were the imposters for this found. Nick internally cheered because Reggie was a great imposter as long as nobody asked him too many questions at once. He also gets a little too excited and vents too frequently. Another great thing about Reggie, he wouldn't throw him under the bus.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: How Do You Do, Fellow Crewmates? 👀🔪 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036392
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Emergency Meeting!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love in part 1 of this series! I hope you like this one too!
> 
> (not relevant but i like to add it)  
> Julie— Jubie (purple)  
> Luke— LuCus (orange)  
> Reggie— Veggie (green)  
> Flynn— black magic (dark blue)  
> Alex— gay drums (pink)  
> Willie— Alex Simp (white)  
> Nick— Lacrosse (light blue)  
> Carrie— fabulous (black)  
> Kayla— SUGAR (red)

Everyone started materializing in the lobby. Nick was in his signature color; light blue. He really needed a chance to be imposter to show all of them that he could actually do it. It was no secret he was everyone's favorite to kill, but it was his secret that he was a great actor.

"We're doing proximity chat, and visual tasks are off," Nick heard Julie. "Are we ready?"

“We’re nine people,” Flynn said. “Is Carlos not joining?”

“No, he’s grounded,” Julie replied. “His backstabbing ass,”

“We can fucking cuss now!” Willie cheered.

“Yes, the fuck we can,” Luke laughed along. 

“I miss my little buddy…” Reggie sighed. 

"I guess I'm ready," Kayla spoke. 

“Me too,” Carrie hummed.

“So am I,” Nick added. 

The lobby was filled with a chorus of “I’m Ready’s” 

“Wait wait wait,” Willie called out. “We aren’t doing a buddy system?”

"I dibs Reggie!" Kayla called out.

"Hell yeah!"

“Why does it matter?” Flynn asked. “You’re a two-faced traitor and nobody trusts you, William!”

“Hey!” Willie shouted. Nick didn’t need to see the guy to know he was pouting. “Alex, baby, you’re going to let them talk to me like that?”

“I don’t know, baby.” Alex scoffed. “Are you going to keep killing me every time you’re the imposter?”

“OHHHHH,” Luke laughed. “He got you there, William,”

“Shut up, Lucas,” 

“C’mon lets get started, bitches!” Kayla cheered. 

The countdown began and Nick's screen changed showing that he and Reggie were the imposters for this found. Nick internally cheered because Reggie was a great imposter as long as nobody asked him too many questions at once. He also gets a little too excited and vents too frequently. Another great thing about Reggie, he wouldn't throw him under the bus. Making sure his mic was muted, Nick sauntered off to Admin. To no one's surprise Alex and Willie were both in there. 

"Hi guys," He greeted.

"Hey, man," Willie greeted. 

Nick knew he needed to to separate the two, and kill Alex. It was something he could easily blame Willie on. in fact, Nick is almost a hundred precent sure nobody will need convincing to vote Willie off. 

Before Nick could fake swiping his card, a body was reported. Carrie's.

In the meeting, Luke had the megaphone icon indicating he called. 

"Where was the body?" Kayla asked.

"In O2, on the right side of the map," Luke spoke up. "I was walking up from Shields making my way to Weapons. I checked O2 for a body and she was dead,"

"So you just found her?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah that's what I just said," Luke confirmed.

"Sounds kinda sus," Flynn shot back. "This is a self report,"

"What? No!" Luke shouted defensively.

"Wait, Luke did the MedBay scan," Julie was fast to come to his aid. 

"Okay, Julie clears Luke," Nick said. "Julie where were you?"

"I did the MedBay scan, too,"

"Okay," Nick nodded. 

"Where were you?" Julie countered. 

"He was with Willie and I," Alex answered before Nick could.

"Reginald...." Willie mused. "That leaves you,"

"I was with Kayla," he replied simply. "You guys didn't question Flynn,"

"I wouldn't kill off my girlfriend... unlike some people..." the girl scoffed.

"Why are you always doing me so dirty, Flynn?" Willie groaned. "Nobody was even talking about me?"

"I'm saying we skip," Nick said, hoping nobody questions him. 

"Okay," Flynn responded. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you, William,"

"Why me?" Willie asked, voice rising. "You were just accusing Luke!"

"Fuck you that's why!"

Nobody was ejected and everyone resumed doing their tasks. As a change in plan, Nick chose to Flynn. His new plan was to kill her instead of Alex, and have the others believe it was Willie... But Killing Alex later was going to be tricky... Unless Reggie does it..

"We gotta stick together," Nick said.

"Yeah.. We cant have Willie win again," 

"You really think it was him?"

"No, but it's the safest bet," Flynn said. "Who you think it is?"

They both just entered Reactor on the left, "I'm sorry, Flynn. I really am,"

"Wait, what-"

Nick cut her off, pressing kill and immediately fleeing the crime scene. Nick hopped into the vent in Lower Engine and popped back up in MedBay. He jumped onto the scan. He saw Alex walk with no Willie in sight. His cool down was still counting. He quickly hopped off. 

"Want me watch you do the scan?" he asked.

"Alex, thanks," Alex hoped on and Nick watched as his character got scanned. Right as Nick was about to kill Alex, an emergency meeting was called.

In the meeting, Julie had the megaphone icon. "I THINK I SAW REGGIE VENT- Oh shit! Flynn is dead,"

"Oh my god," Kayla groaned. "It's Willie. Let's just vote him out,"

"No no no," Willie said. "I was with Alex this whole time,"

"Not the entire time," Nick responded. "He was with me just now in MedBay. I watched him do the scan."

"Nicholas, are you stealing my boyfriend?" Willie gasped dramatically. 

"Don't change the damn subject," Luke tsked.

“Oh, Willie,” Alex sing-songed.

“Yeah, Alex?” 

“Are you the imposter, Willie?”

“No,” Willie sounded so genuine, Nick would've folded if he wasn't adamant on proving himself to be a key player. 

“Willie, babe, are you lying to me?” The accusatory tone in Alex's voice was deafening. 

“No,” Willie sighed. “No, I'm not. Please, believe me,”

“Hey, babe?”

“Yeah, Alex?”

"Where were you just now?" 

"Upper Engine. Like i said i was," Willie told him. "'Are we going to ignore the fact that Julie said he saw Reggie Vent?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Nick asked. "What did you see exactly?"

"I think he popped put of a vent,"

"You think?" Reggie huffed. "There are real imposters out here and you're going off a guess?"

"We're running out of time and we need to vote," Luke addressed them as a whole. "I say we skip,"

So they did. Nick didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. So he quickly grouped with Reggie. Julie was already suspicious of him, and if Nick needed to he'd throw him under the bus. 

"How about we.. ya know?" Reggie asked. "I heard Kayla and Willie say they're grouping up for electrical,"

"Let's fucking go," 

Luckily for them both, Kayla and Willie were still in there. Reggie killed Kayla and Nick killed off Willie. 

"We need to separate," Nick told his fellow imposter. "Julie already sus of you,"

"I think we have this," Reggie assured him. 

Nick didn't waste any more time and furthered himself away from the two corpses as possible. 

As Nick reached Cafeteria, faking Downloading Data, a body was called. 

"I cant believe I doubted him," Alex was quick to speak. "Willie is dead because of you guys making him look like a fucking killer. Please forgive me, baby!" 

"Kayla's dead, too," Reggie added with a gasp. "My accountable-buddy!"

"Julie did you kill Willie?" Alex asked.

"No, it wasn't her," Luke spoke up. "She's been cleared,"

"So, it's you?" 

"Wait, no-"

"It has to be,"

"Woah, woah," Luke sputtered. "There are also Nick and Reggie in here. How do we know you didn't pull a Willie and your boyfriend yourself!"

"I'm clear!" Alex hissed.

"We have to vote someone off," Julie said. "If we don't we'll throw the game,"

"I'm voting Julie," Reggie announced as the vote badge popped up.

"Fuck it, me too," Alex huffed, his popping up too. 

I don't know..." Nick sighed. "But we are in a tight spot,"

"Fuck it, we'll tie," Luke said. "I'll vote me. Julie you vote me, too,"

The votes came in, four votes for Julie, including Julie herself, and one for Luke. 

"Babe, why?" Luke groaned as she was ejected. 

"THOSE GHOSTS BETTER BE DOING THEIR STUPID TASKS!" She shouted as her final words.

It was their game, Nick could feel in his bones. They were all in the Cafeteria.

"I don't trust any of you," Alex said, keeping his distance.

"I have all my tasks completed.. I think all do," Luke said. "If we hold out until the ghosts catch up we can win." 

Nick wanted this win and couldn't wait any longer. 

"Fuck it," he said out loud. 

"What?" Luke replied.

Nick killed him in response.

Their screen faded and the word 'Victory' showed up along with Reggie and Nock's characters. 

"I knew it was Reggie," Julie's voice rang out. 

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU, NICK!" Flynn shouted. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"THE ABSOLUTE HATE CRIME OF IT ALL!" Willie was also shouting. "FUCKING KILLING ME!"

"We did that!" Reggie cheered. "We pulled pff the best imposter game!" 

"Yes we did," Nick laughed.

"I can't believe this," Kayla said. "Reggie, the audacity,"

"I gotta say, Nick," Carrie said. "I'm really impressed."

"Thanks," 

"Let's do another round, and if anybody accuses me of being an imposter I'll lose my shit," Willie said. 

"I don't know, man," Nick said. "That sounds, kinda sus,"

"No you speaking, Nick," Julie huffed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading !!!


End file.
